


Lost

by Angelfire115



Series: The lost and found of memories past [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: A little, Adopted Children, Alastor takes care of child, Being Lost, Children, Gen, Mild Gore, Parent-Child Relationship, She gets sort of traumatised
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelfire115/pseuds/Angelfire115
Summary: Alastor was just having a normal day, out and about in the streets of hell, when all of a sudden he hears the voice, of a child, a crying child, curious he follows the crying to find a small young girl with blonde shiny hair. She was very peculiar and familiar but as his morals spoke, he couldn't exactly leave her all alone in this world of hate and death now could he
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne
Series: The lost and found of memories past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610578
Comments: 23
Kudos: 201





	1. Lost child

It was such a horrible day in hell, fires were burning, people were tortured in the streets, sinners were sinning and so much more screaming. Just a normal day in hell, so much so for the infamous and feared demon of all, Alastor the radio demon. Who at the time was taking a cheerful stroll through the streets.

He didn't mind the chaos and screams, he actually enjoyed them. He also enjoyed his confidence when he would walk through the streets and demons who even saw him would disappear and do anything to keep out of his way or sight. It was hilarious when people would have their face filled with no emotion till their eyes met the red demon and it became fillled with fear and surprise and they would run for the hills. How entertaining.

He wasn't exactly up to much that day, just strutting down the street, hoping to find something interesting. And interesting was what he found when he heard the cries of a child. He was curious of course, why would a young youth be somewhere here where they could easily be hurt?

The cries seem to come from a small alleyway. Making his way through and turning a corner, he looked down to find the child. He was surprised to see it was a well kept girl with short blonde hair and huge teary filled eyes. She looked up at him and jumped back afraid.

Alastor stayed where he was and stared at the child in wonder. She looked like a child of someone rich, her clothes looked expensive and she looked healthy and clean. Unlike most children he'd seen around who were all dirty and wore almost nothing but rags. Even at the orphanage they weren't in any better shape. 

But this girl was well kept, she definitely belonged to someone of higher standing. He couldn't exactly pinpoint who though but she did look awfully familiar. Not wanting to let her run away, he knelt down to her level and smiled almost innocently.

Alastor: "Hello there my dear, are you lost?". The child slowed her breathing but continued to sniffle. She nodded slowly while trying to hug herself. 

So she was a lost child, how did she get lost? Maybe she ran away or got distracted and went down a worng path as children always do? Or something else? He didn't know but he did know, this maybe something he was looking for, a new mystery to solve and in any case, he couldn't leave the child on her own. She was small and weak, such a pitiful thing. 

He reached out his hand which made her flinch and step back a bit. Alastor: "Don't be afraid my dear, here, come with me, I'll help you". Keeping his smile wide but not too much to overwhelm her while also keeping patient and still, he waited for her hand.

She reached out her tiny fingers till they touched his and hesitantly grabbed his hand. Feeling through his gloves, her hands were so tiny but soft, oh, the innocents of a child.

After taking her hand, he picked her up and held her in his arms. Without hesitation this time, she grabbed onto him and held him tightly. The sudden act made Alastor jump, mixtures of emotions swirled in his stomach but with a deep breath, he removed them.

He made sure to stay out of sight when he went back home with the girl. He didn't want people to know or assume he had this child, it wouldn't bode well, especially for her. When he got to his radio tower, he noticed she fell asleep soundly. It was quite strange how this child became so trusting so quickly to him when she barely knew him but still, at least she was better manageable this way.

When they got inside the house that sat at the bottom of the tower, he made his way to his room. Placing her on his bed and with a snap of his fingers, he got her into proper sleeping wear for children. More comfortable, she smiled sweetly and rolled over on the bed. Placing the blanket over her and untying her hair, he left the room swiftly only looking back for a moment till he closed the door.

What an interesting day this turned out to be? He found a lost child who looked like to be a daughter of a high class demon and now this child was fast asleep in his home. And to add, this child was oddly trusting, was it because she knew she had no way of surviving without help or was it she was just a friendly acquaintance? He didn't know but he was excited to know who this girl was and where she was originally from. The answer may surprise him.


	2. Curious little thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The child shows odd behaviour that hed never expected

The next day, Alastor finds the child had found his study room. Not only that, she's been everywhere in his house, from the kitchen to the bathroom, from his lounge to his inter dimensional room of a swamp where he eats his food and where she almost got eaten by the local Alligator. She's also been to his work place at the radio tower where he broadcasts his news.

She's explored everywhere and you'd think it would make even Alastor mad at the girl but it didn't. The entire time she explored, she kept her hands to herself. She never touched anything she wasn't suppose too touch, not even his radio station or his furby organ. 

No, she went everywhere without touching anything. She even went as far as to do these little things you wouldn't see a demons child do or any child her age really. 

Those being she put away his empty mug in the sink, picked up rubbish she found and putting it in the bin, picked up books off the ground or table and put them back on the bookshelf, pushed in his chair that he left out at his station and so much more. They were so small but it bothered Alastor so much.

Such a child doing odd things considered nice was peculiar. He had seen no child be so careful and caring on others personal belongings. At times he would leave her alone to do her own thing but whenever he ran into her, she'd look up at him and smile genuinely. It rattled his mind on how curious this creature was and how strange she acted.

During the time, he sent his shadows away to find out more about the girl, see if he can discover who she belonged too. But even after all the searching, nothing was found, there was nothing known about her.

The more you think about it though, the more it made sense. Being the child of a noble, a royal or an overlord, she was a vulnerability. Enemies knowing of her existence would bode a nuisance and a danger so it would be wise to keep her secret till she was old enough to fend for herself.

It would be difficult to find out who this child belonged too since she'd definitely be kept a secret but that's what made it more exciting. The mystery of this strange girl was an itch he needed to scratch.

However, at the moment, a new turn of events arrived. Around most of the day, both parties left eachother alone to get used to the new environment and new people. But at the moment, Alastor needed to know more.

So, he once again found the girl and took her to his lounge area. Placing her on the couch and then sitting close by on the other end, he thought why not try to question her?

Alastor: "So my dear, could you tell me your name?". Through her jumble of babbles he could place a word which sounded as a name.

Alastor: "Charlotte? Is that your name?" Charlotte quickly nodded at his question. Alastor: "Oh what a wonderful name, does certainly suit you sweetheart".

Charlotte turned into a fit of giggles after his compliment, apparenlty brimming with joy on how much he liked her name. Alastor thought this was quite surprising, he had never heard anyone, much less a child, giggle so.... Naively. 

Alastor: "So my sweet Charlotte, could you tell me who your-". Before he could continue, he was startled by the small child, climbing onto his lap. Once she got comfortable, she decided to play with the curls in her hair.

Alastor didn't move, he didn't speak either, he was completely lost for words. She didn't notice his unsettled behaviour but didn't stay on his lap too long as she hopped off to go play. Alastor still didn't move, he had no idea what to do in that situation.

Of course, he felt no threat, a lamb like her would be less threatening then a lesser demon or none at all. No, what got him like that was the fact this child, who did not know him before today, trusted him enough to fall asleep in his arms, being anywhere near him and to sit on his lap unexpectedly. Even for a progeny, it was still shocking in itself.

Throughout the day, Alastor had no means for leaving the house, he couldn't very well leave her alone at his home, she was a youngling after all and even with her care for not touching and respecting others property, it would still seem irresponsible to leave her be. 

Speaking of responsibility, it was time for her to eat. He of course, had only an inkling about children seeing that he had nephews and nieces when he was alive and with that, he knew children loved sandwiches. He didn't have sweets so he stuck with ham and butter which she didn't mind, she very much enjoyed it.

With that done, he went to sit down to read his newspaper and drink his coffee. Like earlier, he felt the grabby hands of the child, once again, climb on his lap. She sat down on him after finishing her sandwich and read along with the newspaper he was holding.

She was there a lot longer then before and it took quite a while for Alastor to settle enough to keep reading and drink his coffee. Overtime, he got used to the little weight on his lap, who, after a while, fell asleep once again, laying her head on his stomach. 

When he finished his paper, he didn't know what to do, maybe he could just let her sleep again on his bed. He picked her up carefully in his arms, she luckily, only squirmed a smig when she was lifted. Going back to his room, she fell quietly into bliss when she was tucked in.

He thought of this as a great time to find information, he figured she'd be out for a while since she spent most of the day exploring, so of course he'd do a little exploring of his own.

Now knowing her name, he tried to at least erase some people of the list of people who could be her parents. Her visuals were also to be inputted and it placed a lot of others to be erased as well. 

After a few hours, he thought that would be long enough and he would return to his home to check on the girl. The second he popped through the do, he heard little tapping feet and something ram into him gently. Looking down, he found Charlotte cling to his legs while crying. 

Alastor took a moment to register what in the world was happening and why she was in tears. She looked up to him, her burly red eyes welling up with tears, her mouth wriggling like she was about to cry. Sniffles started and the tears finally fell.

Alastor didn't know what to do, the girl did start to cry and speak though he couldn't understand what she was saying. Along the lines of uninterpreted babbling, he could make out words like "where?", "why?" and "gone" which could only mean she was trying to ask where he was and why he was gone?

To settle her nerves and his own, he picked her up to where she hugged him tightly, crying on his shoulder. He definitely would need to change after that. 

Alastor: "Oh my dear, I do apologise, I was simply out for a stroll, nothing to worry about". He patted her back gently and rocked her side to side slowly, the act made her settled more quickly then he thought. He was glad he paid attention to his older cousins and aunts when they looked after their children. 

When her fit was over however, she still didn't let him go, she held on tightly as if he would disappear once again when she let go. Not that he was bothered, even with hands full, he could still make coffee, some food for himself and the girl and read his paper while carrying her. When the food was served, she did pop up and sit on his lap once more to eat.

Her sniffles were still there and her eyes were very red. Summoning a tissue box from nowhere, he was able to clean her face and clear her nose. He might as well keep it out since it may become handy later.

Even after lunch, her mood was still pretty sour, he turned on his radio to let his favourite song play. "Annie: You're never fully dressed without a smile" played delightfully as always. 

Without realising it, he bumped his leg up and down, going with the rhythm of the music. When he did, he heard the playful giggling of Charlotte, she seemed to enjoy to leg going up and down like a ride. Her mood had changed from sour to sweet which Alastor somehow felt relieved over.

Even when the music changed, he continued his leg going up and down for Charlotte to continue to laugh over. Without meaning to, he let himself relax enough for his shadow minions to appear.

His minions were sentient and had minds of their own but seeing their master play with a child was quite shocking for them. The child's smile however, captivated them. They surrounded the girl and picked her up and spun her around in the air.

She laughed even louder and enjoyed every moment. Alastor shot up from his seat, surprised by the sudden act. But seeing her have such a good time with shadows and not be the least bit afraid of them made his hear warm and he let himself settle.

It was a great plan as well, the shadows were very good on taking care of Charlotte and even playing with her. Having them out and keeping them out was effortless to Alastor so they were out a lot more then usual to keep her company. Even during bath times, he'd only have to fill up the tub, pour soap to make it bubbly and put her in, letting one of his shadows watch over and play while he would ready dinner. 

Of course, Alastor and Charlotte had their own time, he had gotten used to the little routine of theirs. Whenever Alastor would sit and have coffee or read or listen to music, Charlotte would hop on his lap and play with her hair, a toy Alastor was able to find or read/watch what he was doing till she finally would sleep.

At times, he would let her sleep till she awoke again on his lap, summoning a little blanket for her if he didn't feel like moving. There were times where they would dance to music and more, enjoyable moments like those he never thought he'd share with an unknown child 

As for his broadcasts, he had perfectly timed them with times when she was asleep or playing with her shadows so he would do them without disturbance.

Everything was bliss, till a mistake was made.

Charlotte one night woke up suddenly from a nightmare. It was very disturbing for her and she couldn't find it in herself to go back to sleep. She carried a little plush bear toy Alastor had given to her while lazily looking for him. 

She searched everywhere, calling out his name while at it. Charlotte: "Astor, Astor Astor?!" She was still a toddler after all.

Not being able to find him in the house, she made her way to his radio station up the stairs. When she was close, she hears strange noises but most importantly heard Alastors' voice.

She quickened her pace and peaked through the door. She had been told by Al not to go upstairs unless completly neccassary but this was neccassary, right?

When she looked through the door however, she was horrified. There was blood everywhere, a large metal table sat at the centre with a dismembered body of a demon. A demon who was still alive. He groaned and twitched on the table. His hands were tied so he could not escape.

Alastor: "And that folks, is that sound of ripping flesh and guts spilling out, hahahaha, how about a hand for our wonderful guest". Sounds of clapping and wooing where heard through static sounds. Alastor: "Now, shall we move on to the next big thing, lets see how the heart sounds when crushed into nothing"

In a rush of adrenaline, without a second thought going through her mind. Charlotte burst through the door, specks of tears flowing from her eyes. Charlotte: "NO-". She was stopped immediately by Alastors' shadows that popped from the corner, holding her back and covering her mouth while making sure not to hurt her as well. 

Alastor whipped his head around to see Charlotte distressed and struggling. Within moments notice, he knew people on the other side heard her. He had to think fast and he came up with an idea.

Alastor: "Well well well, looks like I have an intruder, now isn't this a surprise folks, now dear why don't you come over here". Alastor gestured to his shadows to take her away downstairs, nodding their head, they left.

He was lucky the people listening could only hear, or else trouble would set in. Getting up from his chair, he grabbed the head of the body, holding in his hands, Shakespeare style.

Alastor: "Well my dear, I'm sorry to say but you were unfortunate and fortunate to come here during my famous broadcasting, now how about I serve my listeners well". With that one line, he completely crushed the head till it was nothing but blood and other pieces all falling off his hand.

He hoped the people would by that and quickly sat back down. Alastor: "Ha ha ha what a performance, don't you all think, well, we'll be right back soon after this little break so stay tuned folks". And with that, he stopped the broadcast and took a second to collect himself. He was lucky he was fast to act, if not, a lot of bad things would have grown from this. 

However, a new problem arose from this, a very distressed and afraid child was now crying downstairs. He was too busy worrying over the event, he didn't bother to clean himself of all the blood that was spilled onto him even if most was on an apron he wore and took off before leaving.

When he reached his lounge, Charlotte sat on the couch, huddled in a ball and squeezing her bear, not looking at anything, like her mind was filled. Alastor breathed deeply in and out while his shadow minions watched carefully from nearby just in case they were needed.

Alastor: "Charlotte". Hearing her name made Charlotte flinch, although she didn't look up. Alastor: "Speak to me dear, you are very upset I know". She finally looked up, choosing to ignore his state of wear and looked him directly in the eye. He could tell she had been crying, her small face still were wet and her eyes were red, a sure sign she had been crying.

Alastor: "There was a reason I told you not to go to the radio room, didn't I? I didn't want you to see that". Charlie used one of her hands to rub her sore eyes of all the tears and itchiness built up. 

Charlotte: "You hurt him, that person". Alastor sighed briefly, he knew ever since her first act of unnatural kindness that this girl had a strange inkling of pureness that most if not all demons did not have. 

How she could be like this was unknown, she didn't seem demon at all. If not for her fangs, her tiny horns Alastor had seen through her excitement and the way her eyes changed to red when excited or angry, he could have thought her as a child of an Angel or a human but that's wasn't the case, she was definitely a child of a demon. An infant so pure, her light shined through to strike at his dead cold unbeaten heart. 

And right now, he hated himself for not being careful enough so that this child could not witness such atrocities. He most likely lost her trust and he wanted to gain it back.

Alastor: "Charlotte I am sorry for what I have done but that's what I do, I am a demon so therefore, I do these things". Charlotte jumped up and smacked her small hands on the edge of the couch. Charlotte: "No no no, you good, you good Astor".

Her eyes were filed with determination, a determination he had never seen before. Alastor slightly chuckled which caused Charlotte to hop back on the couch crossing her arms and a pout grew on her face.

Alastor: "Charlotte, you need to understand dear, this is what I do, however I never wanted you to see it". Knowing he couldn't get through yet, and needing to go back to his broadcast, he left the shadows to take care of her. She watched him and looked away sadly.

Charlotte: "I'm sorry".


	3. Such a tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Charlotte runs away, Alastor is freaking out but lucky for her, she always has a shadow

After the broadcast was done, Alastor wasn't as chipper as he usually was after a good day of unending torture. He, of course, had to dispose of the demon who witnessed it all using a prize Angels blade he was able to obtain quite some time ago. He wouldn't risk letting others know of Charlotte or, they will see it as an opportunity.

When that was all done and dusted and he had cleaned himself of all blood, guts and more, he made his way downstairs, hoping Charlotte wasn't too upset with him and she would finally smile. However, when he made it to the lounge area, she was nowhere to be found.

No matter she must be in his room. He checked and nope, she wasn't there.

The study room? Nope, not there either.

The swamp? Not in there.

Alastor was starting to fret a smig but didn't let himself show it besides walking a lot faster then usual.

The kitchen was also empty and the bathroom.

There was no way she was in the radio room, he would know and besides, she would most likely not ever want to go in there ever again. 

He noticed something else was awry, his shadow minions were gone as well. If they followed her, she must be safe but still, he couldn't help but worry. He couldn't call them back because then she would be out there alone but still, his minions were crafty but they weren't physically strong.

He had to search, he wasn't going to give up seeing her smile once more and anyway, he still needed to solve her mystery. When he left the building, he immediately heard it, her scream and gun shots as well.

Racing toward the sound, he was met with an image he never wanted to see. Charlotte was being held captive while his shadows surrounded the prosecutors. They were 3 lowly demons wandering in his territory. They were definitely foolish, people like them were easy pickings for his broadcast experiments but for right now, he had other problems.

Demon 1: "Come on dude, why on the hell did ya have to grab the kid?". Demon 2: "Shut up, I know what I'm doing, this kid looks like she belongs to some rich prick so we put her on ransom and earn quick cash, didn't I already f***ing tell you that?". 

Demon 3: "Yeah, you did but right now we got these creepy freaks fighting for her, just let her go, we can get money somewhere else, you do know who's territory this is don't you?".

Demon 2: "Oh please, that deer f***er ain't gonna care we took this doll, he's probably in the middle of his broadcast, these are just his little minions".

Alastor: "I actually care immensely on what happens to that girl". All the demons whipped their heads to spot Alastor standing behind his shadows. When Charlotte spotted him, she giggled in joy, till a gun got pointed in her face.

The fact he did that at all sent a boil of rage to grow in his gut. Oh he would enjoy ripping that one apart the most then the others. 

Demon 2: "I-If you want this brat back, you give us money for her, got it? 20 thousand in cash and I won't blow her brains out". Even for someone like her, it would take months maybe years for her head to rejuvinate properly and he wasn't going to take that risk.

Alastor: "Hmm, so if I give you the money, you will not hurt her?". They murmured an agreement to it while Alastor stood in thought. 

Alastor: "Charlotte? Will you do something for me sweety? Could you close your eyes and block your ears?". The other demons looked at each other confused, not knowing what he was playing at.

Demon 1: "Why does she need to do that?". Alastor shot the demon a look and he immediately flinched and jumped back. Alastor stood back up straight, his award wininng smile plastered fully on his face.

Alastor: "Because I don't want her young ears to hear the garbage coming from your mouths". The demon with the gun was becoming impatient. Demon 2: "Will you just hurry up with the money or I'm going to blow her head off". 

Alastor ignored his threats and looked straight to Charlotte who looked back to him, scared. Alastor: "Do you understand Charlotte?". Charlotte nodded her head and covered her ears while closing her eyes. When that was done, Alastor breathed in an out deeply.

Demon 2: "So, she's done it, now will you hurry the f-". Charlotte dropped to the ground, she was confused but knowing she was released, she ran straight to Alastor. 

Alastor picked her up while taking something heavy off her back. Alastor: "Are you alright my dear?". Charlotte nodded while burying her face in his jacket. He smiled sweetly but was interrupted by the sounds of gunfire. 

His shadow minions immediately blocked the bullets from hitting them with there shadow bodies. Slowing the bullets down to a stop while they passed through.

When the demons knew it was futile, they ran for it, trying to coax their demon companion up who lost an arm. But Alastor wasn't going to let them go easily. He gave Charlotte to one of the shadow demons and approached the fleeing group.

Not wanting to risk their own lives, 2 of the demons fled, leaving behind the third who dared threaten Charlotte with his gun, dared touching her with his filthy hands and spoke undignified in her presence. 

The called out to the other 2 but was interrupted by his arm, pulsing in pain, trying its best to rejuvinate itself. Alastor: "Too bad, I was looking forward to punishing all 3 of you for what you did, but I guess you'll do just nicely".

The demon on the ground bleeding, turned to stare terrified at the red demon looming over him with his golden tooth smile. His body shook from the pain and the thought of pain and agony awaiting him in that tower.

However, the moment of fear was stopped by the sudden grabbing of tiny little hands on Alastors leg. Charlotte had escaped from the grip of Alastors shadows and now held onto his leg, wanting to pull him away. Charlotte: "No! No hurt, Astor good".

Alastor looked at the whimpering girl, she was so fragile, so weak but her heart was strong with the act of mercy and kindness, how such a thing exists was beyond comprehension. Taking this chance, the demon at his feet ran for it, holding his arm which was halfway into fully healing.

Alastor zipped his attention back to the fleeing creature and summoned his tentacle beast. Alastor: "Where do you think you're going?". Issuing his tentacles to chase the man, one grabbed him by the leg, making him fall. The tentacle wrapped itself around his leg, not letting go.

The demon struggled to remove or get away but to no avail. Alastor smiled wider and wickedly, he wanted to tear him apart right then and there and use his body parts to serve a nice and delicious pot of Jambalayah.

But this thought was wisked away by another tight tug at his leg. Charlotte looked up with her huge puppy eyes, tears starting to well once again. This was the third time he's made her cry and he always had such a horrible feeling grow from his heart. 

Charlotte: "Good Astor". With those words, he slowly let his tentacles retract and disappear. The demon once free, ran for his life, towards the city and out of tbe radio demons territory.

Once the demon was gone, Charlie looked up to Alastor with a small smile. She was glad she had been able to stop his carnage and influence some good like mercy. He wasn't satisfied but satisfied enough that she was safe and smiling once more.

Charlotte however, looked back down in sadness. Alastor followed her gaze and found the small teddy bear he got her, completely torn and ruined. Charlotte: "Poor bear bear". Alastor chuckled a little and went to pick up the dishevelled toy. He crouched down to meet her level, holding the bear gently in his hands.

Alastor: "Oh such a tragedy". With a flick of his wrist, Charlotte's bear bear was back to normal. She gasped in amazement, hugged the bear tightly. She looked up at Alastor with a smile and hugged him as well. Alastor picked her up and pinched her cheeks. Alastor: "Now, will you stay in the hosue now?". Charlotte nodded enthusiastically and leaned on his shoulder, playing with the bear.

They made their way back to the house and she fell asleep again, in his arms. She would not have nightmares after this.


	4. To remember for eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor tries to work out how to protect and also find her parents better whilst also making a memory which will forever be treasured

The news of Alastor having a child spread like wildfire, every news station in the entirety of hell now knew Alastors' secret child. Theories and such have been traversed on how and why he has one. 

From a secret lover to adoption, from stolen child and more. People have been even saying this child is just a secret next meal since children taste better. But whatever it is, it is a huge risk to have her here.

Alastor became more desperate to find her family, so much so that only one shadow stayed close by Charlotte as a guard and a playmate. As for Alastor, he stayed home most of the time, continuing his own routine, just with a little more care.

One day however, Charlotte and his shadows, who were having a break from searching, were chit chatting in the lounge room while he was reading and drinking coffee. He became equally curious when he noticed a little box they were holding and they giggled whenever they pointed it out.

The little box seemed to be made out of metal and had a tube popping at the front with what looked like a glass lense at the front and a small button at the top and a small open slit at the front as well. He tilted his head when he spotted the strange device and folded his paper, placing it to his side.

He stood up, placing both hands behind his back and putting on his smile that may seem normal to Charlotte but for the shadows, they knew what it meant.

Alastor: "So, what is that you all have hmm?". The shadows jumped a bit and stared at their master. One smiled and whispered to the others. One quickly gave Alastor Charlotte which he took surprisingly, while the other raised the device and clicked the switch making a loud clicking sound. 

Afterwards a piece of small paper seemed to slowly slide out from the open slit. He waved it in the air for a bit and stared at the paper. Alastors' patience was wearing thin, he didn't mind his shadows activities at times but he didn't like being left in the dark.

He moved Charlotte to his side, freeing a hand which he placed on his hip and tapped his foot in impatience. After maybe a minute or two of silence, the shadows finally reacted and got excited.

Alastor: "Are any of you going to answer my question?". Alastor finally spoke after their reaction and the shadows got even more excited. Turning the paper, what was shown surprised him.

It was a photo of Alastor and Charlotte, a pretty good one too. Charlotte was looking at the camera, smile wide. Alastors' was also wide but it was obvious he was surprised in the photo. 

Alastor squinted his eyes, it took him a second to realize the small box was a camera. From the shadows, what sounded like a radio being skipped over and over again. Their mouths were moving so it was obvious they were talking. Charlotte had never seen or heard them talk. 

As for Alastor he seemed to understand every word.

Alastor: "So its called a polaroid camera".

Shadows: "÷•¶|¶∆×ΠΠ=©[¥{¢℅=€}}©℅=|¶".

Alastor: "It prints the photos? I see, how interesting".

Shadows: ")(£-#&+×`÷$Π×`{]".

Alastor: "Do I like it? Hmm, I guess its alright"

As he said that, one of the shadows handed the photo over to him. 

Shadow: "{`=•=¢÷`∆]℅$×(+2+3919£-".

Alastor was hesitant but he took the photo, after looking at it for a while, the shadows continued their play with Charlotte. A small and warm smile came across his face, which he was glad no one saw.

Days had passed and Alastor seemed to be piling up bodies after another. After the news of the child, people have become more bold when it came to entering his territory. He's even been mocked by Vox on TV, not that he knew of course, seeing as he barely left his home and he refused to have a TV just so he could not see that ugly sad excuse for a TV host.

Alastor didn't mind though, more victims for his broadcasts, the better. He never really denied or said anything on the assumption and people speculating of his secret child, pushing any of it further would make things a lot worse. And a lot boring, these sort of things never interested him in the slightest. 

However, its not so bad, the more foolish demons come by trying to take advantage, the more he has for his experiments and gumbo.

He never though, fed the Jambalayah or Gumbo to Charlotte, didn't think it suit her diet, she mainly had sandwiches, pasta, jelly, yogurt and others. You know, normal things for a child to have.

Overall, time has become more calmer but less at the same time. He never thought how interesting and challenging it is to take care of a child.

Even when Rosie came to visit, she was awestruck that the rumours were true. She couldn't believe for a second unless she saw for herself but it was, little Charlotte was not what she was expecting.

Rosie: "Oh my goodness, I thought all those rumors werenonsense but you really are raising a young child. What in the world made you think this was a good idea Alastor?". Rosie spoke in an almost surprised but curious tone, Charlie stayed close to the shadow figures since she didn't know Rosie so well.

Alastor: "Hmm, I'm not sure, was just curious on how this would play out, finding who she belongs to has been an interesting ride, I can never find a single clue about her". Rosie sipped another full gulp of her tea while staring at Als expressions. Rosie: "Hmm, I see. Alastor are you sure there isn't something else in play, I'd never thought you'd ever take such a responsibility even for boredom".

Alastor: "Well that's the thing Rosie, unlike other overlords, I live under a strict and moral code, I am a gentleman after all". Rosie placed down her cup to scoff at his "morals".

Rosie: "Oh Alastor, those petty morals are going to get yourself killed one day, who even cares about children anyway, such needy little brats who make all sorts of mess, I'm glad I never had any, even when alive. By the way, oh, I don't know where I put them but I found these bitter plums and I know you'll love them".

Alastor: "You'd be surprised Rosie". Rosie looked back to hum a questionable one to him, not really understanding what he meant. All of a sudden, little hands reached up holding the jar filled with bitter plums up to Rosie for her to take.

Charlotte: "Here you go miss". Rosie didn't move for a moment and slowly took back the jar of plums, her mouth agape with shock. Charlitte smiled once more and went back to the shadows to continue to play.

Alastor leaned a smig closer to Rosie, only being able to whisper. Alastor: "I guess she likes you now". Rosie looked back, quite shocked again, this young child was even able to tame the heart of the red beast, what a peculiar child she is. Rosie continued her visit after that, not as often but still intrigued by such a girl, she was curious herself. 

One day however, a calm almost normal day was interrupted by the sound of a huge explosion going off in the distance. The blast vibrated the house, causing Charlotte to duck away under Alastors' arm. Alastor is confused but not all surprised over this, wonder who else will entertain him today.

Alastor gently picked Charlotte up and looked her straight in the eyes. Alastor: "I'm sorry to say this dear but I need to deal with some uninvited guests once more, be a sweetheart and behave while I'm gone"

Charlotte was hesitant to say anything but knowing her Alastor, he would be safe. She gave an enthusiastic nod and he gave her to one of his shadows while the rest went into his. Alastor gave one more look to Charlotte before leaving the home to deal with the "guests".

As he passed giant fields filled with craters and scattered bodies while humming a simple tune, a rocket sped right past him, exploding right behind him, though he wasn't fazed in the least.

He knew who it was and he wasn't going to show anymore weakness then he already has. He looked up on hill as someone stood at its tip. The person at the top was none other then Valentino and Vox.

Vox held a missile gun, standing all smug and annoying. It irritated Alastor just from hearing his name much less the mere sight of him made his blood boil. Valentino wasn't any better. His sex appeal was always disgusting to even think about. 

With any chance, he'd destroy them and their repulsive studio. Maybe today he could, it wasn't a fair chance of course, seeing as there were two of them and he was only one, he had to play his cards carefully.

Alastor: "Ah, Vox and Valentino, why its an absolute annoying pleasure to see your ugly mugs in my territory, now, why are you here?". Vox laughed crudely and placed the missile down. Walking down the hill, he loomed over Alastor. Alastor was tall but he did not compare to the height of both these fiends. 

With a revolting smile Alastor hated, Vox didn't care of Alastors personal space. He wanted to annoy him as much as he wanted to kill him, although, either could out compare the other depending on the situation. Valentino stepped in, making himself a neutral so not much damage could be done yet.

Valentino: "Come on now you two, remember Vox, this isn't about getting into a fight, this is about business". Alastor glared at Valentino, he wanted to have business, that's suspicious. Alastor: "And why would I want to make business with either of you, especially since you blew up most of my territory".

Valentino: "Well-". Vox: "It's about the kid, listen Alastor, as much as I hate you, you should understand that's not a normal girl you got in that house of yours". Vox backed off and was a lot more relaxed but what really got Alastors' attention was how he spoke, he looked nervous too. Something was bothering him and it was all linked to Charlotte.

Alastor: "And why should I believe you?". Vox sighed in annoyance and placed his fingers up against his flat screen, trying to make the impression of placing his two fingers between his nose. Vox: "You shouldn't be arguing with me since I'm trying to f***ing help you, even if I hate it but the kids got a ransom on her, anyone who doesn't get that kid back to their parents soon, half of hell will be destroyed in less then a day".

Alastors' eyes shot open, even wider then a dinner plate. Half of hell destroyed? Who would make such a threat to do that? Definitely someone even more powerful then an overlord since they both were pretty shaken over it.

Vox: "That means that my territory, Valentinos' and yours are at risk on getting either killed or worse, so either give up the kid or f***ing doom us all, including you". Vox got more mad the more he spoke, if it wasn't for Val holding him back, he would definitely have decked him. 

Alastor however, was too much in thought to really notice. Whoever Charlotte's parents were, they were powerful, but who? He really wanted to know, of course, there is only one pair that comes to mind.

Valentino: "Alastor, you better decide quick, other demons will join here soon and not all of them are willing to talk to get what they want and if in the crossfire that kid gets hurt or worse, we're all done for".

Valentino had interrupted his thought but before Alastor could speak, a new and dangerous player arrived.

??: "Well boys, if its such a problem, mind if I joined?".


	5. Finally found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who arrives to join the party and go make sure Charlotte returns home safely  
> Alastor is resistant to let her go but instead, makes a deal to benefit him and his parents

??: "Well boys, if its a problem, mind if I joined?"

There was no mistaking it, standing at the top of a run down house was none other then the king of hell himself, Lucifer. Standing proud while holding his cane, the apple shone in the light of the fire that burned nearby.

His smile almost akin to Alastors but it still had a more intimidating feeling then his. Vox, Val and Al all stepped back a step when noticing the powerful being. It all made sense now, the fact he couldn't find a single information about Charlotte, her features and demeanour so familiar to the Royal family, the rosy cheeks of her father and long blonde hair of her mother where dead on as well.

The only thing that made him doubt was the girls acts of kindness, she couldn't have been the offspring of two of the most powerful beings of hell, she couldn't, but she was. It also was a given when Vox said the person threatened to blow up half of hell, no one else had that ability but him.

Alastor: "Well your majesty, isn't this a surprise, I thought you had asked the pathetic overlords of hell to do your dirty work". Lucifers smile widen only a little, and amusement and an annoyance growing in his core. 

Lucifer: "Ohohoho no, I would never, that was my wife who gave that order, for me, I am much more better on getting my own hands dirty, now, where is my daughter?". Alastor could feel the threat and danger emmit from his body, even from this far. His instincts all told him to either run or be careful, even both.

Of course, he didn't know why he was so reserved, he had found the mystery of this girl, she was the daughter of lucifer and Lilith, the princess of hell, the hier to the throne, he had no interest in such petty feelings attached to a mere and fascinating child.

But he couldn't help it, the feeling of sorrow and anguish grew inside of him. Vox could see through his face and he was not having this foolish deer ruin his life as an overlord for some stupid feelings for a child.

Taking his chance, he grabbed Alastor by the ears yanking him back. Vox: "Now you listen here you son of a b**** there is no way I'm gonna let you ruin everything I've worked for because you can't get over your stupid attachment to that child, she doesn't belong to you so move your trap and tell him where she is or so help me I will tear you limb from li-".

A sudden gush of wind sent Voxs' way blew his entire head off. The sparking of electricity emmited from his neck that used to hold a head. As he fell backwards, Val caught him and dragged him away.

Finally released, Alastor rubbed his ears while rolling his neck to settle himself from tearing something apart. Lucifer had all of a sudden appeared only a few feet in front of Alastor without him noticing. He was fast and he was not happy. 

Lucifer: "I'm sorry but I don't think I heard him correctly, did he say you worked up an attachment to my daughter? Is that what he said?". Alastor stayed quiet, his smile was still there but it wavered and his eyes shook as well. He was too afraid and worried to really answer. Nor could he comprehend much.

Vox words were a wake up call, he really cared for that girl, she had become important to him without even realising it. He couldn't even deny it to save his life, for example, in this very moment Lucifer, her father, stared him down to get answers on whether or not, he did have this strange bond with the girl.

Though for Lucifer, his silence answered it unfortunately. Lucifer: "So, you seem to have that sort of thing huh? So akin for a mortal soul to have that kind of attachment, does it make you feel whole? Make you feel some sort of warmth in your core that you can't explain?". Lucifer was right with those words, he did feel that way. It was peculiar but he couldn't deny it, he didn't know if he could accept.

Lucifer: "Even with a yes or no, I will still have my daughter back, she is my child and my wife's, and trust me she is less forgiving then I am. You should never question a mother. Besides, do you really think Charlotte would be happy with you? And away from her real parents?".

This made Alastor think, she may have been happy but he knew she missed her parents, she'd babble about it sometimes, he could interpret her words but he still couldn't accept that Charlotte would have to leave his side. But still, it was inevitable, he had to let her go or he would only burden her.

With a heavy sigh, he summoned his shadow that was left with the care of Charlotte and in their arms was her. She was resting but slowly she opened her eyes. She first saw Alastor and smiled sweetly but when she saw her father, she almost jumped out of the shadows arms to him.

Charlotte: "Dada, Dada". She called over and over, Lucifer laughed with her and held her in his hands like a loving father would. Lifting her up high and hugging her tightly. Lucifer: "There you are my sweet little devil, daddy and mummy missed you". The little girl giggled as she was tickled on her belly by the mans claws.

Alastor watched in silence, he didn't move nor speak even if his heart kept telling him to act now or forever regret it. Lucifer turned his attention back to Alastor who looked back at him, trying to focus on the matter at hand. Lucifer: "I must say, I didn't expect someone like you to have such a soft spot I suppose, tell me, why exaclty did you take care of her?".

Alastor: "... At first it was curiosity, I live by a moral code, I don't hurt children nor do I ignore their suffering. As for later on, your child is truly fascinating, I could never have imagined someone like her to be yours, I guess I didn't notice the attachment till someone screamed it in my ear". Lucifer chuckled slightly, what an interesting answer he hd received.

Lucifer: "Although I do not like you, I do thank you for looking after her, she is our only star and our only hope for a better future". Alastor couldn't deny her image of being merciful and caring towards others will change the way hell works. Her parents would know that more then most, as for her future, it would be difficult in her circumstance. She had to live in a world that doesn't care for her morals, if she doesn't change. But it is no doubt she won't ever will.

Lucifer turned away, holding his child tightly. Lucifer: "This is goodbye for now, radio demon, I bid you farewell". The first few steps he took was a sad reminder to Alastor that nothing can be gained so easily but he could watch her grow at least, see what she could accomplish, he would watch and wait, for the time he'd see her again.

Charlotte looked up to see the growing distance between her and Alastor. Alastors' shadows appeared behind him, sad smiles on their faces, as well as his. Charlotte: "Astor, Astor, Astor". Lucifer stopped, looking surprised at his daughter. Lucifer: "She can say your name". Alastor: "That she can". Lucifer: "I see".

Lucifer turned his daughters attention back to him, his face was calm and his smile now closed lipped. Lucifer: "Now my dear, I know its sudden but you're going to have to say goodbye to Alastor okay? Mommy misses you". 

Tears started to well in Charlottes' eyes and she cried immensely. Lucifer was quite shocked over her sudden act of rebellion. She couldn't stop, turning it into an awkward situation for everyone.

Even for Valentino, still around and watching the strange event placed in front of him. Alastors' shadows became figgity and unsettled, whenever she did cry, they were usually the ones in charge of calming her. When they looked to Alastor, he gave a hesitant nod and they raced to the king and princess. 

As if asking for permission, the shadow held his hands out while looking to Lucifer. Lucifer didn't know what it was up too but Charlotte did. She slid out of her fathers arms into the shadows ones and snuggled into them. Lucifer was starstruck he wasn't sure what to do, he may have been here father but he had never accomplished in calming her down so quickly unlike her mother who was excellent at it.

When her crying had stopped and her breathing became even, she looked over to Alastor who kept his distance. He felt that if he approached, he would never let her go. But she wasn't taking a no for an answer.

She climbed onto the shoulders of the shadow and small black wings emerged from her back. She jumped off and flew directly into Alastors' arms, forcing him to hold her and to hug her, one last time. 

Everyone stopped once more at her sudden act. Completely flabbergasted, no one, not even Lucifer, had seen that before. It was her first time flying or even revealing her wings. She giggled and relaxed in Alastors' arms, not letting go. Alastor had no choice but to hold her back, he was hesitant but couldn't resist to hold her and hug her like he never had before. 

Lucifer decided to let their moment last, but he didn't know what he would do. He could call his wife but that may end in disaster. He had no chocie though, he had to call her. Before he could reach for his phone, Alastor had turned his attention back to him.

Alastor: "Lucifer, this maybe sudden but I would like to propose a deal". Lucifer was intrigued, he knew of Alastors' abilities with deals, not many demons of hell, especially a mortal souled demon, had the ability to make deals with others, it was a rare gift in hell. 

Lucifer: "A deal you say, and what would that be?". Alastor took a deep breath, and looked back to Charlotte. She was almost asleep in his arms, so comfortable, she smiled and hummed in content. He did not regret this, he never will.

Alastor: "The deal I propose is that I become Charlottes protector". Lucifer was astonished over this offer, not once has this kind of event transpired in his years and years of being alive, in a way. Lucifer decided to play coy, he needed to know his intentions with this, a feared and respected being like him proposing such a deal was in itself, never heard of. 

Lucifer: "And why should I agree to that?". Alastor walked forward, until he was a few feet in front of the short king. Alastor: "Because we both know the kind of future Charlotte will have, she believes in good and mercy much more then normal demons, if she continues this path, we both know it will be difficult for her so I propose on being her protector but from the shadows, she doesn't have to know I am protecting her or it will only be more dangerous for the both of us". 

Lucifer couldn't deny that he was right, him and his wife had spoken about it before. At an early age they noticed her strange act for kindness, it could be passed off as the innocents from s child but their were other possibilities. One of them being Lucifers' lineage, his angel genes and Lilith's also could be the huge play in this. It wasn't an offer he wanted but it wasn't an offer he could refuse.

He looked to his daughter who seemed safe in his arms and very happy, it was difficult but it was the only choice he could make. Lucifer: "alright, I agree to your deal, radio demon, Alastor". Lucifer held out his hand and Alastor took it in his own, with a flash of green lights and wind, the deal was sealed. Alastor would be Charlottes' protector, from the shadows, it was the only way he could ever know, she would be okay in her future.

Giving back Charlotte to her father, she was sleepy enough to not fight back. While they walked away, she did open an eye and waved gently to him. His shadows and him, of course, waved back, there would be no way she would remember this in the future and maybe, that was for the best. 

Alastor turned to adress his uninvited guests but they had already gone, unfortunate but no matter, they wouldn't do anything yet. And even if they did, he would deal with it thoroughly. Until then, he must return to his old life while also having a new routine to concentrate on.

Meanwhile to Lucifer, who continued his way through the streets carrying his child. Using an ability of his to be completely invisible to other demons so they don't assume anything. He took this time to reminisce in the turn of events that transpired.

Lucifer: "You certainly are a troublemaker my sweet, and you'll definitely be in the future. Well you're lucky that you have a protective devil at your back. What an interesting proposal, I cannot wait for what could transpires from this, I do look forward to what you will bring radio demon. Although I do not look forward to telling your mother, hehehehe, oh dear".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final for "Lost" but do not worry, I will certainly make another series out of this for the future on which the pilot exists or after I guess. I wonder, what will Alastor do to protect his dear Charlotte?

**Author's Note:**

> So I learned something very interesting about Alastor very recently that he has specific moral codes that say he doesn't hurt children and would actually care for one that was abandoned till they could fend for themselves (probably explains Niffty) and I just couldn't help myself.  
> This was also more or less if Charlie was born a lot later then in the original as well. To the point where Alastor was instead older.


End file.
